


Pancake Wars

by huntersprey



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Adam is different from the other boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancake Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.
> 
> Written for a prompt on Glam Kink

 

 

“Oh my god.” Adam turned to see Cam coming into the hangout room, as they had taken to calling it. Rubbing a hand over her face exasperatedly, she flopped down beside Adam. He raised his arm for her, indicating that she should tuck herself under it, and she smiled and fitted herself to him snugly.

“What’s the matter, sweetie?” He asked, concerned. She made a sound that was halfway between a groan and a chuckle.

“Guys are so immature.” She complained, and Adam frowned.

“Umm...you’re talking to a guy here, you know?” He pointed out. She smirked up at him, flicking her bangs out of her eyes.

“Yeah, but you’re not like them. You’re more like a girl, in a way.” She said thoughtfully. Adam turned to her, offended.

“I am not like a girl!”

“Yes, you are. You’ll talk about makeup and shopping and girlie things like that. Whereas, all of the other guys just want to chase each other with forks.”

“Forks?” Adam asked incredulously. Cam nodded, resting her head on Adam’s chest.

“Yeah. I was trying to talk to them about how I should do my makeup for the next stop, but they just kept ignoring me. All they were doing were poking each other with forks.” She whined. Adam patted the top of her head comfortingly, and then got up, dragging her along with him.

“Where are we going?” She asked. Adam just shook his head and pulled her into his room at the back of the bus. Digging out his makeup bag, he rummaged through it for a couple of seconds before holding an eye shadow case up triumphantly. He handed it to her, a smile spreading across his face when he saw Cam’s mouth drop open.

“See, this is the why you’re the coolest boy on here. I can’t believe you knew exactly what colour I wanted! You know, for a second there, I was totally considering raiding Tommy’s room for his makeup.”

Adam chuckled. “Hey, you know how he’s counted every single item in there. He’d know in a second if something was missing. So, they’re really chasing each other with forks?” He asked, not being able to picture it mentally.

“Yeah, I think it was over who was going to eat the last pancake.” Adam burst out laughing over that, and Cam joined in after a couple of seconds of keeping a straight face.

“What are we going to do with them, eh?” He asked.

“I’ve got an idea.” She said, pulling Adam along to the kitchen, smirking mischievously when Adam asked what her idea was. He heard noises growing louder the nearer they got to the kitchen, and he was almost afraid to see what was going on when he peeked around the corner.

Apparently, they had grown bored of utensils, and were now chasing each other down with bags of flour and butter. He watched as Monte ran around throwing chunks of butter with a spoon as he went, and it was hard to believe that he was a fully grown man with kids and a wife. Cam and Adam just stood there, watching their friends making an absolute mess of the kitchen. Terrence dumped a whole bag of flour on top of Taylor’s head, and Adam giggled when he saw Taylor defend himself by throwing an egg right in Terrence’s face.

“Where are the other girls?” Adam whispered.

“They’ve gone out. Which means that we are the only ones who can put a stop to this.”

Adam crossed his arms over his chest, strangely feeling like Cam and him were the parents looking after their children. He smiled fondly at Isaac as he smeared butter all over Tommy’s hair. They were his family, even when they were being childish and making a mess of the kitchen that someone would have to clean up later.

“I feel like we’re the only sane ones here.” Cam said, and Adam pulled her into a side hug, silently agreeing with her.

“So, what was your idea about?” Adam asked, never taking the risk of looking away from the scene in front of him in case a misaimed throw of an egg smashed in his face.

“See, that pancake over there?” She nodded over in the corner, and Adam fixed his eyes on the most gorgeous pancake he had ever seen. Seriously, he could kind of see why they were fighting over it. He tried to stem the drooling that the pancake had brought on, and turned back to Cam. “Well, that’s what this whole thing is over. So, if we just eat it, then there’s nothing to fight over. Problem solved.” Adam just stared at her, completely in awe of her genius brain. They could stop the fight and get to eat the mouth watering pancake. Adam only hoped that he and Cam wouldn’t end up fighting over it, because he didn’t know whether he would go too far to win the famous pancake that everyone was trying to get their hands on.  

But he only nodded, not voicing his worries, and Cam grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him along the edge of the wall, dodging specks of flour that threatened to hit them. The others didn’t seem to notice, too caught up with their own little game to pay any attention to what was going on around them. Adam and Cam sneaked towards the pancake, and ripped it in half, sharing a piece between themselves (and Adam whispered a soft ‘sorry’ at how the pancake had been ripped apart carelessly). Adam nearly moaned out loud at the explosion of flavour in his mouth, but swallowed quickly when Cam gestured for him to do so. She held up the empty plate, clanging a fork (that was previously used as a weapon judging by the strands of hair that were still attached to it), when the others didn’t notice at first.

Everyone froze, and there was a moment of silence before Taylor broke it.

“Attack the enemies!” He shouted, and Adam found himself being charged at by the five men. He looked around for something to defend himself with, spotting a large wooden spoon and yielding it threateningly. He obviously wasn’t really talented with it, because the next moment he was being tackled by Terrence and he was on the floor under him, laughing breathlessly.

“What the hell are you guys doing?” The voice came from the open doorway, and Adam glanced up to see the rest of the girls standing there with their hands on their hips. Adam looked around, and chuckled at what they must have seen. Monte and Isaac were pinned up against the wall by Cam, Tommy was straddling Taylor’s waist and Terrence was lying on top of Adam. He smiled sheepishly, knowing that he and Cam had turned out as bad as the boys were.

“We can’t leave you lot alone for ten minutes, can we?” Brooke asked, shaking her head disapprovingly.

“You better clean this mess up now. Because we’re not when it’s you who’s made it.” Sasha added. They walked away, still shaking their heads at the mess they had come back to find their friends in.

Adam pushed Terrence off of him, scrambling up. Everyone else slowly got up from their positions and went looking for cleaning supplies. Adam went over to Cam and slung an arm around her. He wrinkled his nose when she brushed off some egg yolk that had hit him on the cheek.

“I feel like such a hypocrite now.” Cam said, but Adam shook his head.

“No. We’re still more mature than them. And we didn’t make any of the mess, really. Why don’t we leave them to clean up the mess and we can talk shopping?”

Cam grinned and waved at the boys, who were scowling and protesting that they had made some of the mess, too. They just ignored them, sitting back down in the hangout room and giggling as they listened to the others clean up. They sat back and talked shopping and makeup and all of the girly stuff that only Adam could talk about. Because boys were boys, but Adam was always the one you went to if you just wanted to talk instead of get into a pancake war with.

 

 


End file.
